pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Garden of Hope
The Garden of Hope is an area in Pikmin 3. Alph lands here on Day 2 in Story Mode. The Garden of Hope is where Alph finds Brittany and discovers the Rock Pikmin, and later on, the Blue Pikmin. Plot After Alph recovers Drake on Day 1, he must find Brittany, and notices a signal coming from another area. Alph lands to investigate, and after discovering the Rock Pikmin is able to free Brittany. The reunited explorers work together to build a bridge to a hollow tree stump where the signal is coming from. After a battle with the game's first boss, the Armored Mawdad, the signal is revealed to be coming from a cell phone the Mawdad has ingested. Upon returning it to Drake, the whereabouts of Charlie are revealed and the Distant Tundra is discovered. After recovering Louie from Twilight River later in the game, Louie will land the S.S. Drake while Alph, Brittany and Charlie sleep, and run off into the background, after which a huge explosion will be heard, blowing something off screen up. Traveling to the right of the landing site will reveal that Louie somehow blew a hole open in a large cinderblock, granting the player access to the second half of the level, where they will discover the Blue Pikmin. This is also where the player will fight the game's fifth boss, the Quaggled Mireclops, which has abducted Louie. Environment The Garden of Hope appears to be main forest level in Pikmin 3 ''and looks, in terrain, similar to that of the Impact Site, Forest of Hope, and Awakening Wood. However, towards the Southwest is an area with a large amount of water. Further southeast is home to the Quaggled Mireclops, which is inside an unusually muddy area. To the northwest is a large tree hollow which is home to the Armored Mawdad. The Bug-Eyed Crawmads can be found in a cave to the Northeast and in the southwest beach area. In the beach area, many aquatic creatures reside, including the Toady Bloyster and Sputtlefish. This area is also home to standard creatures like Bulborbs and Fiery Blowhogs. This is the only area with Elevator Platforms. The southwest area is closed off until Louie escapes from the Drake. Enemies * Yellow Wollywog x 2 * Yellow Spectralid * White Spectralid * Red Spectralid * Iridescent Flint Beetle x 1 (appears after the Armored Mawdad is defeated) * Spotcaps * Toady Bloyster x 1 * Skitter Leaf x 4 (2 appear after the Armored Mawdad is defeated, all will disappear after recovering Louie from the Twilight River) * Wogpole * Dwarf Bulborb x 4 (2 appear near the Bulborb after the Armored Mawdad is defeated) * Hermit Crawmad x 2 * Bulborb x 1 * Waddlepus x 2 * Fiery Blowhog x 2 * Medusal Slurker x 1 (will disappear after recovering Louie from the Twilight River) * Skutterchuck x 2 (will disappear after recovering Louie from the Twilight River) * Peckish Aristocrab x 1 * Sputtlefish x 3 * Puckering Blinnow x 5 * Bug-Eyed Crawmad -' Miniboss (x2)' * Armored Mawdad - '''Boss' * Quaggled Mireclops - Boss Plants and Fungi * Pellet Posy * Burgeoning Spiderwort × 2 (one near Toady Bloyster appears every 3 days) * Flukeweed * Spotcap * Yellow Wood Sorrel * Clovers Fruit *Sunseed Berry × 3 *Face Wrinkler x 1 *Zest Bomb x 1 *Firebreathing Feast × 1 *Steller Extrusion × 1 (2 halves) *Dusk Pustules × 1 (20 Pieces) *Pocked Airhead × 1 *Citrus Lump x 1 *Searing Acidshock × 2 *Velvety Dreamdrop × 1 *Scaly Custard × 1 *Astringent Clump × 1 *Wayward Moon × 1 Total Juice Provided: 25 cups Pikmin Drawings Garden of Hope Drawing 1.jpg|Found in the area where Brittany is found. Pikiglyph3.jpg|Found in the sewage pipe near the Blue Onion. Rocks Drowning.png|Found inside the bucket outside of the Mireclops's Arena. Gallery GOHMap.png|A full map of the Garden of Hope. MawdadArena-Pikmin3.jpg|The path to the Armored Mawdad's lair, which is the interior of a rotting, hollow tree. GardenOfHopeGallery-Pikmin3.jpg|An example of the beautiful scenery in this flora-filled area. GardenOfHopeLanding-Pikmin3.jpg|The SS Drake and the Onion flying over the area. ZlCfzR4zmsk3ZNJDGx.jpg|Spatial view of Garden of Hope. Flinty.jpg|An Iridescent Flint Beetle coming out from some Yellow Wood Sorrel.|link=Iridescent Flint Beetle Trivia * This location's name is somewhat similar to the second area in Pikmin, the Forest of Hope. * This is the only area in the game to feature 2 major bosses, the Armored Mawdad and the Quaggled Mireclops. * This is also the only area in the game to introduce 2 types of Pikmin, both Rock and Blue Pikmin. * This location's continental shape is based on Australia. * By exploiting a sequence-break, it is possible to defeat the Mireclops and proceed through the rest of the game without using the Blue Pikmin to build the broken pot. If one is able to get Winged Pikmin over the bucket bridge leading to the Mireclops and lets them charge at the pile of bridge pieces, they will make the bridge long enough for a captain to throw another and Pikmin across without falling in the water. The Peckish Aristocrab will attempt to attack the Wings as they carry the fragments across its territory, but since enemy AI does not function when the enemy is on-screen, it will leave them alone if the playable captain is facing away from the Aristocrab. * This is the only area of the game that can be entered on Day 2. If the player attempts to enter Tropical Wilds instead, they will be denied access and Alph will say "This is where I crash-landed. But exploration will have to wait for later. I need to prioritize finding Brittany first." * Strangely, there is a Yellow Spectralid behind the dirt wall that leads to the Astringent Clump. It flutters in place and is too far up to be interacted with. This is most likely a glitch that was left in the game, as it is hard to spot and can only be seen when the camera angle is turned a certain way. Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Pikmin areas Category:Area images Category:Super Smash Bros. series Category:Garden of Hope